Spellbound
by WhiteTiger246
Summary: While having a fight with Sonic, something strange happens with Amy. Frightened, confused and hurt, Amy runs off and isn't seen for 7 years. No one knows why she left, or where she went. When she returns, there's something odd about her., yet the blue blur begins to fall under her spell. *Hint, hint* She is reluctant to tell Sonic and the others about why she left. Why? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Broken heart, Hidden power

"Damn it!" cursed Sonic. He'd just lost a battle with Eggman, whom had gotten away with a Chaos Emerald that Sonic was in charge of. His frustration was boiling. He was in a grassy meadow, leaning against a tree.

"Sonikku!" squealed Amy from behind. "There you are, we were all worried about where you went after that battle with Eggman. I'm so glad you're safe!" she said as she gave him a loving hug.

Sonic growled; he was in no mood for this. He shoved Amy off and on to the ground.

"Ow!" Amy cried. She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "Sonikku, why did you-…" Sonic interrupted her.

"Stop calling me 'Sonikku', will ya?!" he snarled. "What is it with you, Amy? You're always body slamming me, even after the hundreds of times I've told you to cut it out!"

Amy gasped. "Sonic, why are talking like-…" Once again she didn't get to finish.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your annoying 'fan-girl' thing! Don't you get it already? I don't love you! In fact, sometimes I can't even stand you! You think I like getting unwanted hugs every 5 minutes?!" he barked, cruelly. "Why can't you just get out my face and leave me alone?"

Sonic was breathing heavily and glaring down at Amy. She was still seated hopelessly on the ground. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but thick tear tracks streamed down her no longer rosy cheeks. Her shoulders began to shake violently as she bit back some of the most heart wrenching sobs ever heard.

"So," she said in a cracked voice. "That's what you think of me, is it, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Finally, after what felt like forever, Amy looked up at Sonic. Her face was damp with tears of heartbreak, but her expression showed fierce anger and hurt. Her tear filled, jade eyes bore into Sonic's very soul; a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, ya know what!" she cried. "You don't know what it's like to not have any hugs given to you at all in your life, do ya?!"

Sonic's eyes widened. He took a step back as Amy stood up straight and tall to show her anger.

"People admire you! They look up to you! All _my_ life I've been looked down on! I've been teased and ignored! People think I can't do anything for myself, including you, I bet! You're complaining about somebody who loves you too much? Well, how about not having any love in your life at all, huh?!" she screamed.

Sonic was shocked by her words. Is that really how she felt?

"Amy…" he said softly. He tried to talk to her, but she wasn't finished.

"No! I don't want hear it! You think you got me all figured out?! There's more about me than I let on, Sonic! But, I keep a happy face on, because I don't want it to drag me down! Now, I'm realizing, maybe it's _you_ who's the burden!" she cried.

Amy turned around with her back to Sonic, her shoulders still shaking.

"Please, Amy…" Sonic tried again.

Amy winced at the sound of the voice she loved so much and now had smashed her heart.

She whipped her head to face him. "Don't speak to me! You want me to leave you alone? Fine! I'll make sure you never have to see me again!"

Then, suddenly, she dashed away from him. Sonic was so shocked, that it took him a few minutes to realize she was gone. He, then, ran after her.

He managed to catch up to her, easily. "Wait, Amy, please!"

Amy halted, but not because Sonic asked her to. "You wanted me to leave you alone, right? Well, now you have to leave _me_ alone!" she said as she faced him.

Sonic took a step forward. "Please, Amy, I didn't mean any of it. I was just-…"

"Liar!" Amy snapped. "You forget that I have the ability to see what people are really thinking with just a glimpse. I saw some truth in those ugly words, Sonic! And now, I ask you to leave me alone!"

Taking another step forward, Sonic reached his hand out. "Amy…"

More tears fell down her face as she glared at him even harder. "No, don't come near me!"

For some reason, Amy felt something inside of her. It was burning inside her and spread from her head to her toes. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling and she noticed that the pressure of it rose as Sonic got closer to her. The sky grew darker and rumbled with thick ominous gray clouds. The grass around her swayed with the sudden increase in wind and her hair moved with the mysterious energy that was slowly boiling within her.

"Amy, please…" he pleaded again.

Then, that's when she exploded. "**Don't you touch me!**" she screamed. Her voice echoed over the grassy area and forced back a few trees. All of a sudden, in a flash of hot pink light, Sonic was sent back flying until he was a good 5 meters from her. He landed flat on his back. As soon as he sat up, he was so confused. What happened? He looked over at Amy. She breathing hoarsely, but looked as shocked as Sonic did.

It came from her, she knew it. How? She had no idea. But, now she was scared. What was wrong with her? She loses control of her emotions and then this happens. She looked at Sonic with a frightened look with her hand clutched to her chest.

Sonic stood up and looked at Amy, cautiously. Surprisingly, he took a step towards her. "A-Amy? Wha-…"

Amy just looked even more scared. She shook her head as she stepped back, away from him. "N-no! Stay away!" she stuttered.

With that, she rushed off again. She heard Sonic call her name.

"Amy!" he called. "Wait!"

"Don't follow me!" she called back.

And before he even had a chance to blink, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seven years

Seven years, it's been seven years since that day. The day that Sonic blew his top, the day that Amy's mask of happiness chipped, and the day that Amy disappeared from Station Square. After Amy had run off, Sonic gave her a few hours to be alone, knowing that might be what she wanted. But, when he went to go look for her, her presence was scarce. He looked in her home, Cream's house, Tails' workshop, but she wasn't there either. He asked all of his friends if they happened to know where she was. All he found out from Cream was that she thought she saw Amy walking for town. And for the rest of the day, Sonic searched all over the city of Station Square. He zipped up avenues, down boulevards and through many streets. He asked several people if they had seen a pink hedgehog anywhere, nothing. She was nowhere to be found.

Seven years is a long time and Amy still hadn't returned. No one has found any way to contact her and she never sent any sort of message to them about her location or well-being, not even to Cream and Vanilla's place for reassurance. Everyone wanted to keep the hope of seeing Amy again, but their faith was slowly slipping away, even Sonic. Sonic had told the others about what happened before she disappeared; no one was pleased with him.

Of course, he wasn't pleased with himself. He regretted everything he said to Amy on that day, and he felt even worse about hearing what Amy had to say. How long had she felt so lonely? He should have realized it, after all Amy had no family left after she was attacked by Robotnik. Seeing as it was him who saved her, of course she'd have affection for him. He wished Amy had stuck around long enough for him to at least apologize to her before she took off, though he also wished she had never taken off in general. All of them did.

Even now, after all these years he still carries that regret with him, no matter how many times Tails, Knuckles, Silver and even _Shadow_ have tried to tell to snap him out of it.

As the years went by, not a lot had changed around Station Square. Tails still had the habit of cooping himself up in his workshop with his latest inventions, while also developing a bit of a crush on a cute little rabbit girl he knew. Shadow would sometimes disappear for a while; the only difference is when he goes missing, he doesn't keep going for seven years. Knuckles is the same anti-social grump he always was, along with still having Rouge coming around to have fun teasing him and getting him mad. Obviously, the bat hadn't changed over the years, except that after all those times she spent admiring the Master Emerald Knuckles was still guarding, she realized it wasn't just the emerald she liked; she also began taking a liking to its echidna guardian as well. Cream still lived with her mother, and was as sweet and innocent as she was when she was 8. She had lost some her bubbliness ever since Amy left; she's worked through it, but not entirely. As for Sonic, he was as fast as ever, but still carried that heavy weight of guilt around with him. He was also feeling another emotion, he just didn't know what; around the time Amy disappeared, every time he thought of her, his heart would beat unusually fast and his emotions would get so tangled up he couldn't think straight. To try and get rid of these feelings, he started "seeing" another girl he met in town, yellow, almost blonde, hedgehog named Ivy.

Tails and the others, sincerely, didn't approve of Sonic dating Ivy. She never really cared about them and they supposed that she cared about Sonic since he _seemed _happy. Even though nothing had changed, life was never the same without Amy. But little did this group of heroes know that their missing companion would soon be returning to them with a few surprises along with her.

The sun was high in the sky; it was an early afternoon. The birds were singing and the sky was a bright blue with fluffy clouds gliding by. Rolling down the dirt road was what looked like a large, strong, walnut colored gypsy cart being pulled by two gypsy vanner horses, both black with a white manes and socks on their hoofs. Sitting on the driver's seat of the cart, controlling the horses was the young Amy Rose, herself.

Now, at the ripe age of 19, she had grown to be quite beautiful. Even when she wore her flowing bright red cloak over her with the hood up, she still looked pretty. Her bangs had grown out to almost cover her entire right eye, along with the rest of her sakura colored quills, which were loosely tucked back in a ponytail under the hood. She had plump, cupid bow lips that made bubblegum look white. Her eyes were still the same stunning shade of jade, only they held such wisdom and toughness that they never had when she was 12. She was truly breath-taking, except for the cranky look on her face.

"Dammit," she grumbled. "Why do I do this? Why, of all places, do these stupid Will-o-the Wisps lead me _here_?"

"Why do you continue to question them?" said a voice from behind. Coming to sit next to her was Amy's familiar, Opal, a beautiful tortie cat. She was loyal to Amy, as she should be, and was the little company that Amy had, or allowed around her for more than a day.

"I ran away from this place for a reason, why do I have to come back?!" Amy called after the trail of blue flames that headed for Station Square. She didn't expect an answer; she just needed to vent her frustration on _something_. "Remind me why I follow these things?" she asked irritably to Opal.

Opal sighed. "Remember the last time you didn't listen to them?"

Amy shivered. The last time that happened, she received a rather far amount of bad vibes over the last few days that it literally made her feel ill for a week.

That's right. Vides, sensations, ever since Amy left, she's been training and perfecting her skills in the mystic and magickal arts.

What happened on that day with Sonic (a day she didn't like to think about) shocked her. She ran in order to protect him from whatever it was that was wrong with her. After getting away from Sonic, she managed to get down to the Station Square library and practically buried herself in books to see what was up. It was strange; the sudden change in the weather when her emotions became restless, the strange force and pressure that exploded from her and was rocketed at Sonic. After hours of reading and researching, she found what she was looking for. She read from a book on magick that said people who show signs, familiar to the ones she experienced that day, where considered as witches, sorceresses, etc.

Somehow, this didn't shock Amy as much. She always felt there was something strange about her, now this explains it. However the others might not have had the same opinion, plus after what happened between her and Sonic, she just couldn't stay in Station Square any longer.

_Hmp! The past is the past. Get over it! _She screamed in her head. _When we get to there, we find a place to settle. Do whatever we want, find someone who maybe needs a curse lifted or something, but, by the Goddess above, if I see any of those guy, I'll just walk in the other direction._

That was her plan. Ingenious, no, but what else could she do. She couldn't just go up to Cream's place and say "Hi, Cream, sorry I left for seven years without say good bye, do you wanna hang out?"

No, if she was back in town, for who knows how long, she was going to start anew. She didn't want any trouble, she just wanted to do her own thing, and not worry about what anyone else was doing. That's how she's survived on her own over the years. Although she'll help anyone who truly needs it, she was a witch with a strong instinct for survival. She definitely had her share of troubles with this whole witch thing and it's made her cautious and alert for any sign of a threat.

Amy took a deep breath; she was getting anxious and that was not good. Even though she had complete control of her powers, which had gotten stronger, there was the occasional time where she would kind of slip up. Mother Nature wasn't happy with Amy controlling the weather when she was upset or angry, so Amy always made sure to keep her cool, unlike when she was 12; she now had control of herself.

As soon as Amy got past the city limits she headed for the forest that was close to town. After traveling for a good few minutes, she found a clearing with a beautiful, crystal clear pond. She parked her cart and let the horses get a drink, and then she headed inside. Stepping down from the seat and rounding to the back, she went to the back and entered. Black curtains covered the doorway. It was a comfortable home, with a steel iron oven/fireplace with a chimney that required firewood, there was broom leaning against the fireplace, a comfortable navy blue couch on the side underneath a window, a table next to the couch that was covered with a blue table cloth that had moons and stars on it and two chairs. On the other side, next to the fireplace was a counter top, consisting of all kinds of bottles, bags and herbs lining the shelves, with a few potion books on the side. On the table next to the couch, was a crystal ball, a tea set and her deck of tarot cards. There was a cute hot pink rug almost covering the entire floor.

Amy walked through the walkway between the couch, there were beautiful green curtains and multi-colored bottles with candles hung from the ceiling. Opal had walked over to the couch, leapt up and went to sleep. Amy walked through the back door way that lead to her bed room. The walls and ceiling were painted a midnight blue with white stars glistening with it. Her queen sized bed was pushed up the back under the window that looked out at the front of the cart. It had a large quilted bedspread that had all dark blue and black roses with black and blue pillows. On one side of the bedroom was a forest green vanity with very little contents on it, and on the other side was beautiful, dark trunk.

Amy walked over to the trunk, opened it and pulled out a change of clothes. She changed into a short-sleeve red blouse, jean vest, jean shorts, and black flats. Around her ankle, an anklet chained with a garnet twinkled in the light and it matched the garnet that was hanging around her neck. Amy wasn't much for the traditional witch attire of long flowing skirts and dresses, and she would rather walk around in her bra and panties before walking around with a gaudy, pointy witch hat on her head.

She gave herself one last check on the mirror, applied a bit of lip gloss and mascara, then headed for the door with a black satchel on her shoulder. She turned to Opal who looked up at her.

"Well, Opal, I'm off. Don't wait up," she as she waved to her familiar.

"Have a good time, Mistress," Opal called back.

And with that, Amy headed for Station Square, a place she never thought she'd be walking back to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Times

Sonic had just returned from a long, exhilarating run. The years hadn't him much. He was a little taller than before and his quills had grown out a bit. That was about all that changed, same trade mark sneakers, same light emerald eyes, and obviously same speed.

He was currently on his way over to Tails' workshop to see if his younger friend would want to get something to eat; Sonic promised Ivy that they would meet for lunch that afternoon. It bothered the others how Sonic regularly kept his promises to Ivy about dates, but not to Amy whenever she asked him, but no one ever said anything.

Sonic had just arrived to see Tails working on the X-tornado. Tails had grown to be about Sonic's height over the years. He still had his same sneakers, but now he wore a brown leather tool belt that had a tool in almost every pocket and a matching vest. His blue eyes were covered by the pair of goggles that were strapped to his face; his tongue was comically sticking up over his top lip showed his strong concentration on his. In fact, he hadn't noticed his blue friend standing at the mouth of his garage, waiting for him to look up.

"Hey, Tails buddy!" Sonic called as he walked over to Tails.

Finally, the two-tailed fox looked up to see Sonic next him. "Oh, Sonic, hey, sorry, I didn't hear ya come in."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come get some lunch with me."

Tails grinned. "Sure thing! I could use a break anyway." He quickly pulled off his goggles.

"Cool," Sonic replied giving a thumbs up. "We better hurry, Ivy's probably already there."

Tails stiffened. "Oh, Ivy's there?" he asked uneasily. Tails wasn't really that fond of Ivy; she never seemed to care about anyone else but herself and Sonic, and she could be very rude sometimes. Of course, Tails would never say that to Sonic, but the others certainly knew, and felt the same way.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Tails pulled a fake smile. "Not at all. I was just wondering that, if that's the case, maybe Cream could come with us?" he asked.

_That had to be the best excuse I've ever had. _Tails thought to himself.

Sonic smiled. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

"Alright, let's get going," said Tails.

They walked out of Tails' place and headed for Cream's.

As they neared the house, Sonic leaned towards Tails with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Tails, when you see Cream try to keep the nerves down a level, or else you'll make it to obvious."

Tails glared at him with his face going bright red. "Shut up. It's not funny."

Sonic snickered. "Hell yeah, it is. I don't know when you started liking her, Tails, but I wish it happened sooner. We would've had more entertainment."

Tails growled at him. "And like you were _always_ Mr. Smooth with Amy? You chickened out whenever she got near you."

Sonic winced. "Did not! I was trying to avoid getting strangled!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Right…" he implied as he went up to the front door.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. After a few seconds, the door opened. Tails blushed as he saw Cream. She had grown up, also, now being 13. She was about the same height Amy was when she 12, the top of her head only coming up to Tails' eye-level. She was acquiring a tiny figure under the orange and yellow sleeveless sundress. She had golden, loop earing hanging from her long, cream colored ears. The same Velcro orange shoes she always wore gave her the same sweet innocence she had when she was 6.

"Oh, hello, Tails!" she chimed.

Tails snapped out of his daze and replied, "H-hey, Cream, Sonic and I were just heading downtown to get some lunch, you wanna come with us?"

Cream beamed. _He's asking me for lunch! Say yes! Say yes! _

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "That sounds like fun. Is anybody else going to be joining us?"

Tails scratched his head. "Yeah, um,Ivy's gonna be there, too."

Cream's smile faltered a bit. "Oh, alright, that's fine." She didn't particularly like Ivy; not only because of her rudeness, but it just made her wish Amy was there to take her place. Cream really missed Amy; she was like the big sister she always wanted.

Tails held out his hand and Cream took with a light blush on her face. As they began walking away, Cream paused for a moment. "Oh, wait! Cheese, c'mon, you want to come get something to eat with us?"

Cheese zoomed out of the door and next to her friend. "Chao! Chao!" she cried. The perky sprite hadn't changed at all.

Tails laughed. "Alright, Cheese, you can come, too!"

They walked over to Sonic, still waiting at the front gate. "

Sonic waved. "Alright, let's get going, Ivy's waiting and I'm hungry!"

As he started walking ahead, he didn't see Cream and Tails exchange uneasy looks.

Tails sighed and just shrugged.

_Mr. Sonic is so nice, _Cream thought. _How can he even like Sally? What does he like in her, that Amy didn't have? There has to be more to it. _

Amy strolled down the sidewalk of her home city. She continued looking around, seeing if anything had changed, what was the same (which was a lot), and see why her Will-o-the Wisps would lead her here. Almost everything was just how she had left it.

Amy just sighed as she fastened her purse over her shoulder, ignoring the piercing gazes of any guy that passed her. It was obvious to see why; her face was not the only thing that had matured over the years. She had full hourglass figure and a generous sized bust that complimented her red blouse. She was used to the stares, but that didn't mean she was entirely flattered. Sure, she found it humorous, would have her fun by teasing them a bit, but once her fun was over, that's when it got on her nerves. Once she had enough, and it wouldn't stop, she would either zap something to start chasing the guys or levitate a dish of food and send it in their faces, something like that.

_Huh, what fun is magic if you can't have a little fun with it?_ She thought slyly.

Of course, Amy would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little happy to be back in her old town. She missed her friends: Cream, Tails, Knuckles, all of them. She wasn't sure if she missed Sonic or not; it was complicated.

She shook her head of her thoughts. She just got back and she already thinking about him; how pathetic.

Amy sighed and just kept walking. As she was walking she saw a poster plastered on the window of a clothes store. It was dark blue with a white silhouette of a girl singing her heart out into a microphone. In big, edgy letters it read.

_Harmony Voices_

_In celebration for the Summer Solstice, the café, _Coca Mocha_, is holding and open-mic night for anyone who wants to come down let loose. _

_Takes place Friday, June 13 at dusk._

Amy examined the poster. "Hmm, interesting," she said, as she started to smirk. "Maybe I should go down there? I certainly know lots of people here can't sing."

Amy had taken up singing and guitar playing while she was traveling. If she was low on money, she would perform on the streets, in parks and train stations, you name it. It surely helped with financial problems.

"Maybe my time here won't be as bad as I thought," she chuckled.

_As long as I __don't__ run into anyone. _She thought.

She was started to notice how much freedom she had now that she was on her own. She could do so much and not worry about her obsession with Sonic, anymore.

Amy smiled as she continued down the sidewalk and made a mental note of the open-mic night.

There was a sudden rumble coming from her stomach and Amy realized that she hadn't eaten since she set out that early morning. The Will-o-the Wisps didn't exactly give her time to make anything good.

"Damn, troublemakers," she grumbled.

In her luck, she saw a diner just a few ways from her. Once she was at the front door, she looked at it, trying to see if she remembered ever seeing before. She just shrugged and went inside. What she didn't notice was the annoyed looking yellow hedgehog waiting outside. And, luckily, the yellow hedgehog didn't notice her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She's Back

Ivy stood outside the diner she was supposed to meet Sonic. She scowled as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Hey, Ivy!" she heard someone call her. She looked down the sidewalk to Sonic, along with Tails, Cream and Cheese walking behind him.

Ivy narrowed her icy blue eyes at them. "What the hell took you so long?" she snapped. "And what are they doing here?" She glared at Tails and Cream. Cream and Cheese nervously hid behind Tails, whom was giving Ivy his own nasty glare.

Sonic laughed nervously. "Hey, hey, Ivy, don't be like that," he said. "I invited them; I thought it would be fun for them to come."

Ivy scoffed and crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be making something explode in your garage, Tails?"

Tails suppressed a growl. "That's funny coming from the girl who can't even put a simple puzzle together without whining."

Sonic broke up the up-coming argument. "C'mon, guys, let's just go inside. That's what we came here for."

Cream, still hiding behind Tails, nodded. "Yes, Sonic is right. Let's not fight."

Tails and Ivy just huffed and looked away from each other in disgusted; this usually signified the end of their fights, for the time.

Sonic guided Sally inside with Cream, Cheese and Tails behind them.

They sat down in a booth by the window and waited for someone to take their order.

Cream and Tails sat on one side, with Sonic and Ivy on the other.

Cream looked at Tails and saw that he and Ivy were still glaring daggers at each other; Sonic didn't even seem to notice as he looked over the menu. In a haste to keep peace, Cream quickly thought of something to spark up conversation with Tails.

"So, Tails, you've been busy for quite some time, do you have any new inventions?" she asked as she curiously looked at him with her adorable brown eyes.

Tails looked to Cream and blushed as her eyes gleamed up at him. However, he almost beamed when she asked about his work. "Well, actually, I have got a few new things in the works…" he started to excitedly tell her about his latest inventions, making him completely forget about Ivy.

Amy was calmly sitting at the bar of the old fashioned diner, watching the chefs prepared the orders. She quietly stirred her cup of her passion flower tea, She liked the place; it was quiet and classical.

_Wish I knew about this place before. _She thought.

However, the silence was disturbed by some folks outside. Amy growled, she did not like being disturbed. It sounded like two people, a girl and boy, snapping at each other based on their tones. Both sounded familiar, especially the boy, but she still couldn't recognize them. But, then, a third voice came in to break the up the two; this voice Amy knew clearly.

"_C'mon, guys, let's just go inside. That's what we came here for."_ She heard.

Amy almost choked on her tea. Had she heard that voice right, or was she hallucinating?

Another voice came. It was timid and gentle. _"Yes, Sonic is right. Let's not fight." _

Well, that sums it up; she wasn't hallucinating.

_RATS! _She said in her head. Amy slowly turned towards the front door and looked out the glass window. Her eyes widened; it **was** him, and Cream, Tails and some other girl were with him!

She screeched in her head. _So much for avoiding them. _

When she saw that they were coming in, she whipped her around to face the front. She heard the ding of the door. _Oh, dear…_

Amy just kept her back to them, hoping the lack eye contact could hide her. She couldn't use a spell to disappear, not there, not in a restaurant full of people.

She stiffened as she heard footsteps walk behind her; she couldn't feel their gazes on her, meaning they hadn't noticed her. As they sat down in a booth, she snuck a glance over her shoulder. As soon as she saw them, she immediately felt the icy tension of the glares shared between Tails and the blond hedgehog; hell, she could practically see it! Just the feeling the coldness of it sent shivers down her spine.

_Woah, wonder what's up with those two? _Amy sneered. There was something about that girl Amy did not like. It appeared that Tails wasn't exactly on good terms with this girl either; Cream, too, probably. She hasn't even made real eye contact with the hedgehog, or even spoke to her, in fact Amy could see that Cream was actually, kind of cowering from her. Amy wondered if Sonic has figured it out, yet.

_Ha! Don't make me laugh! He wouldn't see the truth even if it wore a nametag, introduced itself, and socked him in the nose. A brick wall is less dense than he is._ Her brain snickered. Amy held a forceful cackle as she internally taunted Sonic.

"So, Tails, you've been busy for quite some time, do you have any new inventions?" Amy heard Cream say. She turned to see Cream breaking the ominous tension between the eyes of Tails and Sally.

Amy smiled when she saw an adorable blush on Tails' face.

_Ooo, looks like Tails is smittin'. _Amy chuckled; she wasn't entirely surprised.

Amy gave a sad sigh as she turned her attention back to the front. As much as she was ashamed to admit it, a part of her wanted to go over there and finally say hi to her friends after so many years. But, she couldn't, she just couldn't. It would just be awkward for her to just walk up there as if she _hasn't _been gone for years.

"So, Sonic," she heard the girl purr from behind her. Amy's eyes widened as she snapped her head back to see the blonde clutching Sonic's arm with a flirtatious look on her face that made Amy feel nauseas. "Do you think we could go somewhere else after this? Just you and me?"

Sonic laughed nervously as he scratched behind his head. "U-um, heh, sure Ivy," he said. "Maybe we could go the park, or a movie or something."

Anger boiled in Amy's veins. Her hands strangled the back of her diner-swivel chair. She didn't even notice the lights flickering or sudden pick up in the wind that made its way into the building.

Sonic and the others noticed, though. They stared at the lights with looks of confusion and concern.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. The others were as clueless as him.

It was only the gasping of the other people in the restaurant that caught Amy's attention. Realizing her lack of control, she relaxed and gained her composure.

_So what if he's dating someone? Why the hell should I give a crap? After all, before I left, he made it pretty clear he never had feelings for me, so what does it matter?_ Amy growled in her mind.

Her temper was still dangerously unstable. She could feel her magic coursing through her like fire. She decided to finish up her tea and get the hell out of there before something worse happened, like the own building catching on fire.

After chugging the last of her tea and paying her bill, she got up her spot, grabbed her bag and headed for the exit. However, she didn't that Sonic had left the table to use the restroom and was returning. Just when she was a few feet from the, she knocked into the very hedgehog she's been avoiding.

Now both on the ground recovering from the blow, Sonic was the first to rise.

While rubbing his head with his eyes shut tightly, he politely apologized. "Sorry about that, miss, I didn't…-" he couldn't finish; when he peeked out one his eyes, he was shock by what he saw. _It can't be…_ he thought.

"Forget about it. It's fine," she said as she rose to her feet. Just as she looked up at him, she gasped.

She and Sonic merely just stared into each other.

_You idiot! What are you doing? Get out of there! _Amy conscious screamed.

"I-it, it's you," Sonic stuttered. "Am…-"

Before he could finish, the pink hedgehog zipped past him and out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coven

He didn't know what happened. One minute he was on his way back to his table, the next he accidentally smacks into a woman who practically came out of nowhere.

When he recovered from the blow, he eyes kept themselves shut as he nursed his head, but he tried to give her his apologies.

"Sorry about that, miss, I didn't…-" he cut himself off as soon as he opened his eyes. He could believe what he was seeing at first. In front of him was a beautiful female hedgehog with sakura colored quills that looked so soft and fine as they cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She looked to be about 18 or 19, from what he saw. But what shocked him the most was when her eyes opened. He saw a stunning and incredibly familiar color of jade.

_There's only one girl I know with those eyes. _He thought to himself.

"Forget about it. It's fine," she said as he watched her get to her feet and look him in the eye.

He heard her breathe a small gasp and saw the shock, almost fright in her eyes.

"I-it, it's you," he stuttered. "Am…-"

Before he could even blink, she sprinted past him and out of the diner. Sonic turned in her direction and watched her go in attempt to talk to her.

"Uh, h-hey! Wait!" he cried with his hand stretched out. He knew she was too far for her to hear him and he couldn't just run out after her; his friends were still waiting for him.

He stood there for a few moments, still a bit frozen from the shock, but then quickly went back to his table. His thoughts raced faster in his head than he could on his own two feet.

_Was, was that really her? _He thought to himself. _Is she really back?_

All these questions and thoughts swirled around in his mind as he stiffly sat down with a dazed look on his face.

Ivy, unsurprisingly, didn't even notice the shocked expression on his face. Tails and Cream just looked at each other and then looked at Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic, man," Tails said, getting Sonic's attention. "You okay, dude? You look like you saw a ghost or something?"

_A ghost would've been less shocking, actually. _Sonic thought.

Yet, he just smiled at Tails, while scratching his quills. "Oh, yeah, buddy, I'm fine!"

Tails didn't look too convinced; he had this strange feeling that Sonic was just hiding something from him. However, he didn't push the matter, for the time being, anyway. "Alright," Tails shrugged.

Then, finally, a waitress came to their table with a notepad and pen in her grasps.

"Hey, are you guys ready to order?" she asked sweetly.

A few blocks away from the diner, in an alleyway, Amy was bent over with her hands her knees while desperately trying to catch her breath.

_You fool! What happened to __NOT__ running into _any _of them no matter what?! _She scolded herself.

"Great," she huffed under her short breath. "I'm not even here for a day, and I'm already running into trouble."

Now what was she going to do? She couldn't leave, not just yet. Not only was it because those frustrating Will-o-the Wisps hadn't shown up, but her pride wouldn't allow it; she wasn't about to let herself get scared off by Sonic again.

_Since when was that ever a problem?_ Amy asked herself.

Before her conscious could answer, something chimed in her purse. It was her cellphone. Just because she traveled the old fashioned way didn't mean she had to live like it.

She snatched her phone from her purse and flipped it open to see she was getting a call from her friend, Marcy.

Marcy was also a witch and one of the two new friends that Amy made in the last seven years. Along with their other friend, Jewels, they all became as close as sisters and decided to form a coven together. Although, Amy didn't live with them, they still kept in touch and made sure to a have girls' night every so often.

Amy took out her phone that had a huge screen on it and a key pad under it. The screen read: _Incoming call from Marcy_.

Amy pressed the _Ok _button, and the screen showed the portrait view of a grey wolf with long silvery hair with light purple highlights. Her eyes matched her highlights. From what Amy could see, she had on a black tank-top. The wolf gave Amy a friendly smile.

"Hey, wad up, girl? Are ya there yet?"

Amy snickered. "Heh, yeah, I'm here and I'm already running from people."

Marcy's smile dissipated. "Ooo, what's goin' on?"

"Let's just say, I ran into a familiar face I hoped to avoid," Amy groaned.

Marcy just sat there with a 'you don't say' kind of look on her face.

"It's Sonic, isn't it?" she asked.

Amy blushed slightly, but nodded.

Marcy hummed. "Thought so, hold on; ya both sistas here. Jewels! Get in here, it's Ames!"

"I'll be right there!" said a female voice.

In less than a minute, the face of an icy blue tabby cat appeared on the screen. She watched Amy with her silver eyes. She wore a loose navy blue night shirt with a sleeve that hung off her shoulder to show her dark grey tank top underneath.

"Hiya, Ames! What's going on?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, nothin' much, just that the stupid Will-o-the Wisps dragged me back to Station Square and I just finished running away from the very reason I left in the first place," Amy said casually.

"Oh," Jewels said in a low voice. "That must've been an awkward meeting."

Amy just sighed in response.

Marcy shook her head. "Why you even runnin' from 'im, girl? If it were me, I would've stayed, go right up to that ignorant hedgehog, n' slap him upside the head for being such a jackass!"

Amy had told Marcy and Jewels the story of what happened between her and Sonic before she disappeared. Let's just say neither of them took it lightly. When one witch in a coven is hurt, the rest like to "express" their anger. There's one thing most people should know: an angry witch is a dangerous witch. However, Amy told them to not worry about it; if they went for Sonic, then there would've been no point to her leaving.

"Marcy, we all know that won't work. I need to figure something else out," Amy said with uncertainty.

"How 'bout we come by in a couple days to come see ya, and maybe help ya out with this whole Sonic thing. You're not gonna tell 'im about the our coven, are ya?" Marcy asked.

Amy gasped. "No way! That would only scare them **all **away! If they are to know that I'm here, I want it to be as casual and normal as possible."

"Okay, okay," said Jewels. "That's actually pretty understandable. Listen, Ames, we gotta get going and open the shop, okay? We promise to stop by."

Marcy and Jewels own a shop back in their quaint little home town in mountains. It was basically the kind of store filled with all sorts of weird and cool stuff you would see in a witchcraft shop.

"Alright," Amy sighed. Then, something struck her mind. "Wait! Can you guys come before June 13th?"

Marcy and Jewels looked at each other for a moment. "I think we can do that," said Marcy. "Why? What's happenin' then?"

"There's an open mic night at a café here, and I thought you guys might want to join me," Amy said with a sly smile.

Marcy and Jewel showed the same kind of smile. "Oooh, I get it," said Jewels. "You wanna leave a couple of your townsfolk bewitched, huh?"

Marcy snickered. "Now, that sounds like fun. I'm in!"

"Same!" Jewels agreed.

Amy nodded to them. "Awesome! See guys then."

"Yup, be seein' ya, Ames!" Marcy said.

"Yeah, and try to at least see your other friends while you're there, okay?" Jewels implied.

Amy groaned, but didn't object. "Alright, Jewels, I'll talk to you guys later."

After their goodbyes, they hung up. Amy sighed as she put her phone in her pocket. She could see what Jewels was trying to say. It wasn't fair to her other friends that she ran away, so seeing them was probably the only way for her conscious to let it go. And, even if she did see Sonic, she didn't care anymore. She was being ridiculous and immature by avoiding him like this; she was the one who was running away now.

"Dammit, I hate it when she's right," Amy growled.

Amy walked out of the alleyway, without making it look weird, and decided that she might as well go back to her home, bet cleaned up a bit and head for Cream's place, since she might still be at that diner with Sonic, Tails and Ivy.

"I hope I'm not gonna regret this," she sulked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Generation Love

Amy had, luckily, managed to make it back to her cart without being seen by anyone else she knew. As soon as she got there, the rushed up the stairs, but tip-toed through the living room; Opal was fast asleep on the coach. In her bedroom she rushed through her trunk to look for something to wear.

_I don't wanna look to weird; how am I even going to approach Cream and her mother after all these years? Are they upset with me for leaving and not saying goodbye? Or even worse, are they gonna bring Sonic and Tails over?! _Her thoughts wouldn't rest for even a second.

She knew she promised Marcy and Jewels that she would at least **try **to see him, but she just wanted to take it one step at a time.

_And Step One: visit Cream. _

_Step Two: Explain __partially__ why I left, and hope she, Vanilla and Cheese still aren't upset with me. _

That was her plan; she'll worry about Sonic and Tails later.

"Ah-ha! This looks good!" she exclaimed.

She pulled out a beautiful creamy white dress that went only a little above her knees. It was a little on the medieval side with an overlapping design of ribbon going down the front and stopping at mid-waist. The sleeves reached down to her elbows and belled out with lace. It was very flowing, comfortable and perfect for visiting Cream and her mother in. There's one thing that Amy knew is that color always this strange effect on people's emotions.

She slipped on the dress with some black sandal heels with and ankle straps to show off her garnet anklet. Along with her garnet necklace, she put on a necklace with piece of quartz carved into the shape of a rose; it fell down a little past her breasts. After reapplying some lip gloss, painting her nails black, slipping on some gold bangles and tying her hair into an elegant French braid, she stepped back to look at herself in her vanity mirror.

She looked very elegant and sophisticated, something that she always liked her diverse style with clothing. However, as she checked herself, she felt as if something was missing. In only a second, it came to her. Amy went over to her bed, pulled out a brown guitar case, opened it to take out a sleek black guitar and strapped across her chest and over her shoulder. She thought, maybe to make it up to Cream and her mother, she could play any song they wanted for them.

After grabbing something that looked like a miniature broom out the drawer of her vanity, Amy headed out.

She tip-toed once again through the living room. She smiled at Opal; with a wave of her hand, the candles in the room went out at once, and a soft, purple blanket levitated over to Opal and covered her up. It was rather cold out with the leaves changing from their green color to their beautiful colors of red, brown, orange, and yellow. Amy liked to call this the Autumn Rainbow for fun.

Once she was outside, she stretched out a bit and took a deep breath.

"Well, time to go see some old friends," she said as she looked down at the little broom that looked no bigger than a pen. She set on the ground and took step back.

Light pink sparks formed around hands as she rotated her finger swiftly at the small broom.

In a bold voice, she chanted.

_Deffro, fy ffrind, peidiwch â chi os meiddiaf ddiddymu! _(Awaken, my friend, don't you dare rescind!)

_Deffro, fy ffrind, a gadewch inni reidio'r gwynt! _(Awaken, my friend, and let us ride the wind!)

And in less than a second, the broom grew to its original size and floated in the air, awaiting Amy to climb on. Amy smiled and hopped on. With the okay of its rider, the broom took off!

Amy didn't need to worry about anyone seeing her. If someone just so happened to spot her for one second, she would be gone the next. She sighed as she felt the breeze through her quills; she knew this wasn't anything like what Sonic feels on his runs; no, this was different. There was no blood-pumping adrenaline, no passion; the only thing that was probably the same feeling freedom, only soft and more gentle. Amy smiled as she watched the colors of the trees blur as she flew through the air to Cream's house.

After enjoying the trip to the diner with her friends (and Ivy), Cream went back to her house to watch some television with her mother.

"So, did you have a good time, dear?" Vanilla asked.

Cream nodded with a bright smile. "Oh, yes! We all had a lot of fun!" She didn't bother to mention anything about Ivy to her mother, since Vanilla already knew well enough about it.

Vanilla chuckled. "I would expect you to, especially if Tails was there."

Cream gasped as a shy shade of red formed on her muzzle. "Mom!"

"What? It so obvious you like him, and, with woman's intuition, I'm sure he's feeling the same way," her mother snickered.

"H-huh? Mom, what do you…-" before Cream could finish there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Cream. She skipped to her front door and opened to see their visitor.

Standing there, she saw a young, pink, female hedgehog, who looked vaguely familiar. She seemed to be carrying a guitar over her shoulder.

"Hey, Cream," the hedgehog said to her with a friendly smile.

Cream just stood there. "Um, hello, what can do for you, miss?"

The hedgehog chuckled. _It doesn't seem like she recognizes me; have I really been gone that long? _

"Aw, Cream, I'm hurt," she said in a fake offended voice. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your older sister."

Cream's breath hitched in her throat at the girls statement and after having a good look in those jade green eyes.

"A-Amy?" Cream stuttered with heavy tears in her eyes.

Amy smirked and humorously rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

That was it; in no time, Cream pounced on Amy, practically cry her eyes out. The two girls ended up on the ground hugging.

"Amy! Amy! It's you! Where did you go?" she cried. "I-I thought…"

"That I was gone for good, hah!" she laughed. "You're just lucky I love guys so much."

Cream managed to laugh in the midst of her sobs. "We love you, too, Amy! All of us! We were all so worried!"

Amy laughed. "I can tell."

"Oh! Come on! Come on! Let's go inside!" Cream exclaimed.

"Lead the way!" Amy smiled.

Cream practically dragged Amy inside her house.

_Goodness, she must've really missed me. I hope this isn't how the others are going to greet me; I don't like the thought of being knocked to the ground that many times. Oh, god, I must sound like SONIC! Crap. _

"Mom!" Cream's cries brought Amy back to reality. She saw that Cream had brought her to the doorway of their living room and Vanilla was sitting on the couch with the daily headlines on the television screen.

"Mom, look! Look who's here!" Cream said excitedly, while still holding Amy's hand.

Vanilla turned to look and see the source of her daughter's excitement. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She got up with her eyes still quite large. She came over to them.

"Oh, my goodness," she breathed. "Amy Rose? Is that you?"

Amy gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her quills. "Yeah, it's me," she said. "Nice to see you well, Ms. Vanilla."

Vanilla laughed as she brought the girl that practically like another child to her into her arms. "Oh, how we've missed you. You gave us quite a scare when you left."

A nasty stab of guilt shot in Amy soul. "I'm sorry, you guys," she said gently. "You know, I never wanted to scare you."

"We know," Cream said. "But, Amy did you really have to leave after what happened with Sonic?"

Amy stiffened. _He __**told **__them?! Oh, this is embarrassing. _

"It…," Amy tried to say. "It wasn't just that Cream. Trust me; let's just say I had some other issues to resolve, which I have, by the way."

Cream looked at her curiously. "What other issues were there?"

Amy sighed. "Just personal things that needed to be taken care of."

"Oh, um, alright," Cream said. She wondered why Amy wasn't telling her why she left; didn't she and Amy tell each other everything?

_Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it with anyone? _Cream thought.

"Come, Amy," Vanilla said. "Come sit down with me and Cream, and tell us what you've been up over the years."

They all sat down in the den, with Cream and Amy sitting on the sofa and Vanilla sitting in armchair right next to them. Amy took her guitar off her back and set it aside.

"So Amy," Vanilla began. "What _have _you been doing all this time?"

Amy shrugged. "Nothin' much, just traveled, really. I learned how to play guitar as you can see." She gestured to the instrument to her side. "Oh, and I made two new friends that I want you guys to meet!"

Cream smiled widely. "Really? Who are they?"

"Their names are Marcy and Jewels; they're really cool; you guys will love 'em." Amy assured.

Vanilla gave them a wise smile. "I'm sure we will."

After a few more minutes of talking, Amy suggested, "You know, I feel bad for leaving without saying goodbye."

Cream grinned gently. "It's okay, Amy, really."

"No, it isn't. So, I brought my guitar with me, and I thought maybe to make it up to you, I could play whatever song you guys want for you," Amy offered.

"Well, we're not angry with you, Amy, but we would love to hear play," said Vanilla.

"Oh, yes! Please, Amy, play!" Cream pleaded.

Amy giggled. "Alright, what song?"

Cream and her mother just shrugged. "Oh, it doesn't matter to us; play whatever you like."

"Oh, alright," Amy said.

She thought for a few minutes, then her eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

She cleared her throat as she propped up her guitar.

As soon as her pick hit the strings, she began a catchy, smooth country tune.

_I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans, _

_Flowers in her hair and two fingers up for peace._

Her voice was smooth and jazzy, and had an angelic swing to it. Both Cream and Vanilla were shocked by her talent and began to relax to her enchanting music.

_In that Polaroid she smiles, a grown up baby boomer . _

_Maybe momma walked on the wild side, walkin' on the moon. _

_And what will they say about us? _

A smile stretched across Amy's face as she admired the style of the song. It always made her feel so alive and proud of her youth, but also the fact that she was no longer wasting it with chasing after some guy, literally.

_Well, I've heard stories about my grandpa, child of the Great Depression, _

_How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression. _

_He sits in a rocker down at the Veterans' home; _

_Even when I go to visit he's still rockin' all alone._

_And what will they say about us?_

She picked up the tempo a bit and sang a little bolder. Oh, how she enjoyed music and singing. He was a feeling so spell she had in all her books could bring.

_They'll call us generation lost or generation greed,_

_Or the connected generation to plasma screen,_

_Or generation why , enough is not enough_

_Or maybe they'll call us generation love. _

As she moved on to the next verse, she looked over at Cream, Vanilla, and Cream, whom had flown in at the sound of music and wore an excited look on his face. She smiled at the chao and kept playing.

_We are children of divorce, victims of dysfunction._

_We spell of course and GPS the proper junction. _

_We've gotten pretty good at shiftin' all the blame, _

_But I think I hear an ol' song callin' my new name! _

_Generation Love,_

_Not generation lost or generation greed . _

_Or the connected generation to a plasma screen, _

_Or a generation why, enough is not enough. _

_Or maybe they'll call us generation love. _

_Oh, Generation Love. _

Cream, Vanilla and Cream excitedly applauded as if they were a concert. Amy blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

She chuckled nervously. "So, I'm guessing you guys liked it?"

"Amy, that was great! Where did you learn to play? Do you play often?" Cream asked.

"Well, basically I taught myself from books and tutorials from other musicians. And I do play sometimes in public places like parks and train stations, especially when I was low on money," Amy explained.

"Oh, really? We were actually thinking about heading out to a park in the Mystic Ruins. Would you like to join us? You could play for the people there," Vanilla offered politely.

Amy thought for a moment. "Um, I don't know."

"Please, Amy! It would be so much fun and you're really good. Who knows Sonic and Tails might be there," Cream insisted.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Amy shivered. _That's what I'm afraid of. The first time he sees me and I'm singing, hah, sounds like something out of some cheesy love movie. Ah, what the hell! What've I got to lose? At least, if he sees me, he'll see that now I've got other hobbies instead of chasing after his blue ass. _

Amy smiled at their pleading faces. "Ya know what? Why not? I might as well go! I've nothing else better to do."

Cream and Cheese jumped for joy and Vanilla smiled happily.

"Yay! You're going to have fun Amy!" Cream cried.

Vanilla stood up from her arm chair. "Well, let's not waste any time. After all it's a lovely day out."

Amy packed up her guitar and Vanilla grabbed her and Cream's coats and a hand bag. After dressing in their coats, they all headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Notification! Attention anyone who's been reading!

Hey, guys! I've been doing some thinking and I've decided that there's going to be a change to the story!

I've decided that Sally isn't going to be in this story. I'm just not good at making non-villainous characters as bitchy as I want Sonic's girlfriend to be in this story. I'm just going to come up with some OC character. So, I'm going to edit the past chapters, and from here on out, it's just going to be the OC character, not Sally.


End file.
